mywritingisawsomefandomcom-20200215-history
My writing is awsome Wiki
Balos.jpg|What's her story?|link=TNSO BloomxTyler.jpg|What's this couple's story? Find out.|link=My Lovely Life Welcome to the My writing is awsome Wiki It's simple, we all love writing at one point in our lives, let's promote that time now. This wiki was founded by two authors-in-training, who would rather share their book on the interent lovingly than actually publish it for a price. On here, the growing of the wiki, users can read your stories and leave comments. We have many reasons for why this wiki is up, want to be one of them? Describe your topic Writing is a chance where you can choose whether to be a dumb-fuck, or a pop-fashion diva that writes blogs. Eh. We don't really care. We love to see the strength people put into a project just for fun. Honestly, this wiki may be small, but no wikia's started out big. With your awesome writing we can insure that this wiki will be top on the charts. Admins Τέλεια Όνειρα 15:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams. For more information on how to become an admin please go to My writing is awsome Wiki:Requests for adminship. Rules Like any other wiki, this wiki is monitered. These rules are to be followed. If you do not follow these rules, your writing will be deleted or you will be kicked off this wiki imediately. These are the rules that need to be followed; #'No copying of any other authors writing: '''You see, an author would feel shameful, or maybe even regretful, to have his/her work copied. Doing this can occur in instant termanition from the wiki. The termanition lasts a year at most and once expired another chance will be given, and if you would oblige your self to aplogize from maybe another account, maybe in then turns would they forgive you and notify us. Though, if they do not notfiy us that you have aplogized and that they have forgiven you, you will be kept with the 1-year supension. #'No sock-puppeting: Sock-puppeting is the use of multiple accounts with different stories, or porbably the same stories. You will get a 6-month supension from all accounts that you have made for sock-puppeting. #'Text: '''The text is simple, no pornographic matarial is allowed, though, in terms, cuss words are indeed allowed. Fights, and other gory scenes, must be placed into a different category than just action (see rule 5). If you feel uncertain about whether or not something you are writing should (or should not) be allowed please message one of the admins or the founders. Failure of following such rule will cause in 11-month block. #'No Sapmming. #'Categories: '''All materials must be categorized with what they are mainly about, if a category that is in your story this wiki doesn't have please message one of the admin's or the founder to put it up. Also, all text put into category must follow rule 3 (see rule 3). Each user on the wiki will have their own personal category with their user name; ex. User:Perfect_Dreams. Anything made by you must be put into your category. Failure of doing so will cause a 1-day block. #'No editing other user's page: '''If you do this you will be blocked depending how much damage you did. Latest activity Category:Browse